Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 August 2016
01:01 @hdmaster 01:01 idk 01:04 furry is a fetish 01:04 dont ask me how i know 01:04 it's pretty close to getting something bigger though 01:05 ok 01:14 hi 01:19 test 01:20 i dont get it 01:20 what do u mean "test"? 01:22 hi 01:24 it means that she's testin' somethin 01:24 ' 01:24 ohkay 01:24 also 01:24 btw i'm makign a new plant 01:24 i hope that msp guy doesnt mark it uo 01:25 hi 01:26 dj 01:26 oh lol 01:26 hi @TCC 01:26 you reminded me of somethin' @PCR 01:27 uh 01:28 can you help me make viking zombie 01:28 uh what? 01:28 for Viking Era 01:28 oh 01:28 okay 01:28 or wait no 01:28 wrong one 01:28 Viking Reign 01:28 there 01:29 hi 01:30 you got a pretty cool content there 01:30 hi 01:30 hi 01:30 WHAT?!/ 01:30 jk 01:30 Hi 01:30 Y'all 01:30 hi 01:30 lol 01:30 (dale) (dale2) (dale3) (dale4) (dale5) 01:30 (dale6) (dale7) (dale8) 01:30 Naren, it's 9:30 PM on your place right? 01:30 01:30 yeah 01:30 wtf 01:30 why? 01:30 It's 9:30 AM here 01:31 So? 01:31 I don't live near you 01:31 I knew it 01:31 9:31 01:31 same 01:31 Nao wat 01:31 IDK 01:31 also 01:31 wut 01:32 TCC, where do I start? 01:32 TMD, please PM 01:32 Eyyy what's up? 01:32 Yo mama! 01:32 Nothing 01:32 Hi Soda 01:33 Hello. 01:33 Just mad that Speir didn't finish my request 01:33 haven't seen ya' for 'while 01:33 hmm 01:33 dj 01:33 start with the clothes 01:33 or legs 01:33 @DJ Really? I've been here decently often for the past few days or so... 01:34 Clothes? 01:34 the legs are the hardest part, it's nice to get it just out of the way 01:34 okay 01:34 anyways 01:34 I gtg 01:34 cya! 01:34 hi 01:34 breakfast 01:34 lol. I just had dinner. 01:34 WHAT CLOTHES 01:34 AND LEGS 01:34 Same @Soda 01:34 Same @Soda 01:34 also i meant "Haven't talk to you for a while" @Soda 01:34 Oh 01:34 the body @Naren 01:46 popcaprulez 01:59 hey fpf 01:59 hey HD, how do you feel about MSP coming back with another account, and yet everybody is okay with it? 02:00 i don't really care tbh 02:00 so MSP's officially excused 02:00 okay then 02:01 Heyyy FPF 02:01 PM 02:01 uh okay 02:05 ohai 02:06 back 02:06 I just ate a pandesal and a hot chocolate milk for breakfast 02:06 hi 02:07 and you know what? 02:07 in my place, school is suspended! 02:07 due to bad weather n 02:07 *n' stuff 02:09 test 02:09 Ju1 02:09 hey dude 02:09 can you see my signature? 02:11 uhhhhh 02:11 uh what? 02:11 oh wait 02:11 wait chat is lagging 02:11 HD let me say it here 02:12 No thanks 02:12 past experiences have taught me 02:12 it's not for me 02:12 Ok 02:12 weird, the pm didn't want me to post that message 02:12 but it allowed me to post others 02:12 hi 02:11 oh wait 02:11 wait chat is lagging 02:11 HD let me say it here 02:12 No thanks 02:12 past experiences have taught me 02:12 it's not for me 02:12 Ok 02:12 weird, the pm didn't want me to post that message 02:12 but it allowed me to post others 02:12 hi 02:19 chatded 02:23 AFK powers activate! 02:24 back 02:32 wb 02:33 back 04:52 in pvz2 04:52 @scribblemasterer 04:53 WOT 04:53 also 04:53 * ScribbleMasterer had his mind blown 04:53 that blue zombie 04:53 is actually the beta test for the zombie's animations 04:53 this is confirmed on pvz wiki 04:54 scribblemasterer do you see the video? 04:54 yes 05:00 DJ 05:00 I found a video of Scardey-Shroom in PvZ2! 05:00 =O 05:02 really? 05:02 Well 05:02 I already found it actually 05:02 It's unused 05:02 It was supposed to be a Dark Ages plant 05:02 until it got cancelled 10:12 can you protect 10:12 my page? 10:12 because i dont want it to be deleted 10:12 i cant think of an ability 10:12 because it will just base off another plant. 10:27 cc 10:27 hi 10:37 hey bud 10:38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1b4BwUkuQ6A 10:38 uploading the tracks on private channe; 10:39 hey DJ 10:39 hows it hanging yourself 10:39 jk 10:41 hi 10:43 hi 10:46 im watching pingu what am i doing with my life 10:46 pingu is great man 10:46 pingu is mah childhood 10:47 it's high noot 10:47 he says nug 10:47 not noot :P 10:48 its not rly confrimed 10:48 confirmed 10:48 the creators said it was nug 10:48 in a promo thing 10:47 it's high noot 10:47 he says nug 10:47 not noot :P 10:48 its not rly confrimed 10:48 confirmed 10:48 the creators said it was nug 10:48 in a promo thing 10:49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n7dTDR-qeVQ 10:49 ohk 10:51 hi 10:55 wb dj 10:56 ye 10:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ccWL2xl_usU 10:57 HOLY CRAP 10:57 I got an unskipable ad on youtube 10:57 oh damn 10:57 on that video?? 10:58 ture 10:58 *not true 10:58 well 10:58 on this vid 10:58 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rK2XHepSadI 10:58 wtf 10:59 it only said "wait for 5 seconds before skipping this ad" 10:59 and then 10:59 it won't even countdown 10:59 i remember when skipping ads wasnt a thing :3 10:59 we had to sit through 5 mins of em 11:00 also CC, aria british? 11:01 / 11:01 ? 11:02 *are you british? 11:02 Hmm 11:02 So far' 11:02 http://prntscr.com/c3wxe2 11:03 I finished the first panel 11:03 DJ, what do you think? 11:03 hmmm 11:03 It reminds me of my old photoshop skills 11:03 I'd say it's AWESOME! 11:04 well 11:04 i'll keep working on it 11:05 You should 11:05 cuz I expect more from your art 11:07 Don 11:07 Don 11:07 DOOOOOOON 11:07 dun* 11:07 no it's dun dun DUUUUUUUUUUUN 11:07 also dj, don't worry 11:07 ill add more 11:07 good 11:07 also 11:08 Thread:335051#90 11:08 lol 11:09 When you said "Jesus Christ" 11:09 and then 11:09 Thread:335051#91 11:09 when I saw this 11:09 wtf 11:09 lol 11:09 for some reason, you reminded me of Micheal J. Fox 11:09 Who is that? 11:09 *Michael J. Foxx 11:09 *(Michael J. Fox 11:10 tailfirepawflames 11:10 **Michael J. Fox 11:10 Iclumsy much 11:10 *clumsy much 11:10 well 11:11 ill be working on my comic 11:11 I expect more from your comic 11:11 Like...? 11:12 like with good stuff 11:12 cuz the only comics I saw from you is...wait, I can't remind you that 11:14 who am i now in this world without her 11:15 without who? 11:15 petty and dull with the nerve to doubt her 11:15 what does it matter it 11:15 's already done 11:16 ?? 11:16 who's her? 11:17 don't worry 11:17 i will make 11:17 a new plant 11:17 soooooon 11:21 ok 11:22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t0J2MS5kJ2M 11:22 hmmm 11:22 I'm almost done with the third panel 11:24 hi 11:24 cr 11:24 i'm working on a pvz comic 11:24 againm 11:25 @cyborg ranger 11:25 ok 11:25 Um, Comfort Room 11:25 wwhat 11:26 what 11:26 your profile reminded me User:SnowCreamImplosive 11:27 ok 11:27 He had that profile a year ago 11:27 but for some reason 11:27 he is global'd 11:27 requested 11:27 oh 11:27 say 11:27 MY OCCUPATION IS dying out in AP homework 11:27 he's Filipino 11:28 Also 11:28 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t0J2MS5kJ2M 11:28 watch this 11:28 XD 11:28 brb 11:47 well i just made a track.. 11:47 and im scared of it 11:47 its scary xD sounds like a horror movie 11:47 http://prntscr.com/c3xgs6 just finished panel 3 11:49 DJ what do you think? 11:51 i like it fff :D 11:52 thanks 11:52 cr, dj? 11:55 hmmm 11:55 HOLY CRAP! 11:55 That's Great! 11:56 OMG 11:56 THX 11:56 * ThatMinecrafterDJ can't wait for the whole comic to be released 11:56 No Problem P.S. I didn't said "NP" cuz It reminds me of Bearjedi 11:58 did you like the background I made for the third panel? 12:00 like the background? 12:00 LIKE THE BACKGROUND?! 12:00 IT'S AWESOME 12:00 I once tried doing that kind of thing 12:00 but It didn't workout well 12:00 but srrly 12:00 It's Awesome! 12:00 Oh 12:00 ech that word bubble 12:00 I know how to make 3d-ish tiles 12:01 cr I don't know how to make text bubbles 12:01 I tried using the tool 12:01 but it wouldn't work 12:01 pls help me senpai 12:01 elipse + two lines 12:02 * Foxtail Firepaw Flames is too lazy 12:02 k 12:09 dammit now you know trick 12:09 hey htr 12:09 i'm making another comic series 12:09 hoi 12:09 :D 12:10 http://prnt.sc/c3xlfw this is how far I've gotten in making the comics 12:10 mm 12:10 Comics, you say? 12:10 kewl 12:11 I'm making PvZ Comics 12:21 back 12:26 I finished the 4th panel 12:26 lemme si 12:29 you wanna see it? 12:29 i dont 12:29 bcuz i dont like comics 12:30 their all flashy and superherostuff 12:30 dude not all of them are 12:30 also dj 12:30 I just finished it 12:30 hi 12:31 same I wanna see it 12:31 @FFF 12:31 *I wanna see it 12:31 http://prntscr.com/c3y0wf 12:31 I finished the 4th panel 12:32 SICk 12:32 aw is it really that bad? 12:32 dj 12:32 what do you think? 12:33 hmmm 12:33 NO. IT'S GOOD. 12:33 You got a good crap over there 12:34 oh thx 12:34 k 12:35 No problem 12:36 DJ PMSM 12:37 DeeJay PrivateMessageSuperMarket? 12:37 no 12:46 disc jockey 12:47 hmmm 12:48 im bored 12:48 great timing 12:48 I'm almost done 12:48 with my 5th panel 12:48 nice 12:51 almost done 12:51 also dj 12:51 please try and stay on 12:51 so i can show you the rest 12:51 I will 12:52 say 12:52 is it 5:52 AM on your place? 12:54 ... 12:54 IT AIN'T 5:52 AM HERE 12:55 It's 8:55 PM here 12:55 Ohai 12:55 hey fpf 12:55 hi flamingo 12:55 oh Cy you changed your avatar 12:55 ik 12:55 also 12:55 <3 Peri best gem 12:55 STEVENS IN SPACEEEEEee 12:56 ikr 12:56 Green dorito best waifu 12:56 I can imagine Steven creating a bubble for him to breathe in 12:56 but for how long would he be able to hold it 12:56 also "come here sis" 12:56 Yeah 12:56 hmm why did Amethyst call Jasper 'sis' all the sudden 12:57 It reminded me of IceCreamExplosive 12:57 I saw it in a leak, that steven will be on a bubble <- spoilers 12:57 oops you can see it still 12:57 >: O 12:57 8:57 AM here n ow 12:57 I can still read it 12:57 bad Cy 12:57 for looking at leaks 12:57 Pearl 12:57 Steven's dad is the wierdest 12:58 hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm 12:58 amethyst called her sis coz they are practically the same gem, except Amethyst is a "runt" 12:58 imperfect jasper or smth 12:58 also SMOKEY QUARTZ 12:58 PogChamp 12:58 hey FFF, 'ya done? 12:58 *Somky 12:58 *Smoky 12:58 lol ok 12:59 i need a time machine 12:59 also YAAAS SMOKY 12:59 bring me one day to the future 12:59 gimme summer of steven 12:59 also season 3 is almost over 12:59 oh yeah and 12:59 PINK DIAMOOOOND 12:59 Rose =/= Pink Diamooond 12:59 yeah 01:00 and Rose >>>>>>Pink Diamond 01:00 its been debunked 01:00 AMETHYST IS THE STRONGEST 01:00 hey fpf 01:00 Garnet-pai is the strongest 01:00 uh how do I illustrate this 01:00 oh hi CC can you send me the dimensions 01:00 also metal powerssss 01:00 I haven't watched Steven Universe in SOOO LONG, I forgot Steven's friend 01:00 and the newest game version 01:00 y everyone talk bout SU 01:00 because its amaze 01:00 Cy started it 01:00 The girl 01:00 * ThatMinecrafterDJ has never followed the timeline of Steven Universe 01:00 Connie 01:01 ill have to put together a test level for ya bud 01:01 oh 01:01 you can just give me the dimensions then 01:01 I doubt rose did that to pink diamond too 01:01 Cornnie 01:02 maybe YD framed Rose 01:02 ronnie 01:02 FFF, If you're done, kindly ping me: ThatMinecrafterDJ 01:02 HOW'D YOU MAKE RED TEXT 01:02 but then again, Eyeball saw it 01:02 eyeball... 01:02 test 01:03 leggy is the best 01:03 It's Fryball 01:03 I liked Navy the best 01:03 @Naren this is how " 01:03 too precious 01:03 I liked Quartz 01:03 uh 01:03 which quartz 01:03 there's plenty of quartz 01:03 Nether Quartz 01:03 So what we need now is a garnet + rose/steven fusion 01:03 I want Rainbow Quartz 2.0 01:04 cuz we know pearl + rose/steven = rainbow quartz 01:04 ikr 01:04 c="" Test 01:04 Wait 01:04 what would Rainbow Quartz' weapon be 01:04 STEVEN IS HUMANE 01:04 an Umbrella! 01:04 @Naren, without the < and > 01:04 hey Cy 01:04 we're spoilin some of the peeps here 01:04 pm instead about this 01:05 Test 01:05 no one knows what were talking about lol 01:05 also an umrella? hmm 01:05 no but 01:05 Naren is 01:05 hi 01:05 Naren doesn't know 01:05 that Stevie 01:06 y'know 01:06 I do 01:06 fpf 01:06 i'm making a comic 01:06 test 01:06 FFF, 'ya done yet? 01:06 shield for the umbrella part 01:06 spear for the stalk 01:06 Steven Universe is Steven's full name 01:06 you see 01:06 but how will that wooork 01:06 umbrellas can be offensive and defensive 01:06 you know umbrellas can have sharp tips right 01:07 and when you open then up 01:07 no 01:07 oh 01:07 they can kinda shield you from stuff 01:07 maybe 01:07 garnet + steven weapon? 01:07 and Rainbow Quartz is a laaady. 01:07 hmm 01:07 Oh 01:07 Garneven's weapon would be 01:07 I know exactly 01:07 how to end this comic 01:07 two gauntlets that fire mini-discs 01:08 oh 01:08 Garnet is weak 01:08 I don't want to spoil it for you guys :3 01:08 triiigered. 01:08 *triggered 01:08 also i bet lapidot fusion is tourmaline or smth 01:08 or aquamarine 01:08 jade? 01:08 Aquamarine! 01:09 chbchchchch 01:09 it has to be Aquamarine 01:09 because um 01:09 Green + Blue = Aquamarine 01:09 so what's your favourite meepmorph? 01:10 the toilet one lol 01:10 hey Cy 01:10 ARE YOU OKAY? 01:10 Ask me what's my favourite number 01:10 YES 01:10 What's my favourite number 01:10 ARE YOU SURE YOU'RE OKAY? 01:10 lol ^ 01:10 YEA 01:10 1.5 01:11 WHAT SEASON IS THAT? 01:11 3 01:11 Season 3 01:11 OKAY! 01:11 "Peridot lets go" 01:11 YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO 01:11 I HATE STEVEM 01:11 * FlamingoPhoenixFeathers throws bowtie 01:11 *STEVEN 01:11 *looks at it* 01:12 *It explodes at FPF's face* 01:12 nah 01:12 so anyways, what was your exact reaction to Smoky 01:13 FLAMINGOS ARE AWESOME 01:13 the third arm is a bit off 01:13 tbh 01:13 well 01:13 Steven is half gem 01:13 Ame is full gem 01:13 yeah 01:13 so 75% gem 01:13 Can you read this? 01:13 15% human 01:13 yes 01:13 so Smoky would be 1/4th gem 01:13 *1/4 human 01:14 and when Steven and Connie fused, they had the same amount of limbs as a normal person 01:14 dunno 01:14 "This is a leaf steven gave me, it reminds me of when steven gave me a leaf" 01:14 3 01:14 2 01:14 1 01:14 http://www.mediafire.com/download/vzkdk4oa89x37lu/DOStory.exe 01:14 I feel trapped 01:14 I feel trapped 01:14 I feel trapped 01:14 MATRIX! 01:14 oh noes 01:14 https://67.media.tumblr.com/06d6621263ce1d3a86bc250088df6c65/tumblr_obofpnHdut1vw2ywpo5_1280.jpg 01:14 @FPF 01:14 Naren has discovered the /c function 01:15 http://prntscr.com/c3yl9w Just finished the 4 and almost finished with the 5th panel 01:15 @fpf, cr and DJ 01:15 Cy is SOOOOO wrong. Steven is 45% Gem and 55% Human 01:15 oh wow FFF-senpai 01:15 nice @FFF 01:15 that's my first time seeing one of your comics 01:16 WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE EARTH 01:16 Apparently 01:16 More 01:16 Than 01:16 You 01:16 ....you... 01:16 CLOD! 01:16 FPF 01:16 >:O 01:16 https://67.media.tumblr.com/d95a7cca35e75a12e82dd9fa8bbeff0a/tumblr_obofpnHdut1vw2ywpo4_1280.jpg 01:16 Does the boss look good? 01:16 bus* 01:17 looks pretty good, 10/10 01:17 Crap! @FFF 01:17 I've never seen like it 01:17 Rue bee! 01:17 Sap fire! 01:18 well 01:18 can i go now @FFF? 01:18 I seriously cant get over with the amethyst eating a buritto scene 01:18 I need to sleep 01:18 it's 9'o'clock here 01:19 oh okay then 01:19 i guess you won't see the full comic then 01:19 oh wait 01:19 no! 01:19 I wanna see! 2016 08 10